Fallen Angel
by SomeoneElsesDream
Summary: Takes place after "Freak Nation" - Heavily Alec OC with some other goodies thrown in for flavour
1. Intro

**Welcome to Fallen Angel**.

We interrupt your regularly scheduled story to bring you some important information.

- This story takes place a few weeks after "Freak Nation."

- Logan, Sketchy, and Original Cindy all decided to stay in Terminal City.

- The police still have Terminal City surrounded, and the breeding cult freaks still want to kill all of Manticore's creations.

- The public is still mostly against the transgenic population, but a few support groups have cropped up.

- The largest of these groups is headed by our own favourite...Normal.

- I, as the author of this little drama, have taken a great many liberties with our beloved friends.

- Please forgive any gratuitous; sex, violence, nudity, drug use, death, maiming, coarse language, and of course farfetchedinsanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. The characters I own are obvious in their bad writing. Please do not sue for character usage or bad writing. Neither of these things can be controled by the writer. Shit happens.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter One Just Another Day

**Fallen Angel**

Part One - Terminal City

Chapter One - Just Another Day

"What do you mean no?" Logan demands of officer in charge Frank McNeill. "We have people inside who need medical assistance, not to mention food and water."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cale, but the Chief says the nothing and no one goes into or comes out of Terminal City."

"Yeah well we'll see about that" Logan snarls.

McNeill pulls his gun, "Mr. Cale I'll have to ask you to step away from the barricade," he raises his gun to chest level, "Now."

-

"So, any luck on the front lines?" Max asks, jogging over to Logan.

"Does this look like my happy face?"

"Jeez, chill Logan. I could have told you the sector police wouldn't care."

"You know what Max, spare me the lecture."

Max stares at Logan as he walks off. What was with him lately?

"Hey Maxie, you and Virus Boy have a fight?"

Max just rolls her eyes. Could this day get any worse.

"Alec, don't you have something to steal or someone else to piss off?"

Alec smirked, "Nope. It's your lucky day."

"Yea me." Max sighs, looking out over the trash can fires and scavenging for supplies going on all over Terminal City.

"Hey Max, is everything alright?" Alec asks with concern, "Cause' you know I didn't mean anything with that whole 'Virus Boy' thing."

"What are we doing here Alec?"

"I don't follow."

"What are we doing here, why are we here?" Max demands, waving to the scene below to emphasize her point.

"We're surviving Max. Right now we don't have anything else to do."

"Yeah well it's not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we're gonna make it out of this one Alec. I'm scared."

Alec sighs, wrapping his arms around Max. Everyone has such high expectations of Max and sometimes even he forgets how hard things must be on her.

"We'll make it Max. We have to."

-

"Max!"

Max turns in Alec's arms. "Joshua?"

Joshua runs over, panting and making a lot of unintelligible grunts.

"Whoa, easy there buddy, what's got your tail wagging?" Alec quips.

Max smacks Alec and turns to Joshua. "Hey, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"Hel.." Joshua tries

"Helio.." he tries again

"Helicopter" he finally manages to blurt.

Max and Alec are instantly on the ready. "Where?" Max asks already moving.

"Over the red roof on the north side." Joshua says, pointing in the general direction of north.

Alec calls out to the group below and follows Max onto the roof.

-

**Meanwhile aboard the helicopter:**

"I don't think this is a good idea." he says, struggling with the large bags.

"Noted. Now get your genetically engineered ass down there." snaps the pilot.

"Yes Ma'am."

Suddenly shots are fired and the helicopter drops and starts to spin out. The pilot jerks frantically on the consol, but the chopper is going down.

" We're under fire, repeat, we are under fire."

A voice crackles through the damaged com unit. "Understood. Continue with your mission."

"Aye sir." the pilot responds.

"You heard the man soldier, abandon ship."she says, turning to her partner.

The dark man nods and leaps effortlessly onto the nearest rooftop. The pilot tosses the bags down to him and prepares to jump.

-

Gunfire splits the silence as Max and Alec race to the roof.

"Are we under attack?" Alec asks

Max looks around. There, off to the side was a small sector police battalion.

"They're shooting the chopper down" Max shouts as she runs ahead

Alec just shakes his head and follows.

"What the hell is that?" Alec questions aloud, seeing the dark man land without flinching.

"Well he ain't the Easter Bunny" Max quips, moving forward.

Alec grabs her arm, "We don't know if he's friendly or not. Careful Maxie."

As Max turns toward the dark man, the chopper explodes in a furious rain of fire and metal. Alec lunges forward throwing Max down and shielding her from the falling debris. As they look up they see someone falling from the wreckage. The dark man moves to catch his companion just as Alec's back-up arrives. Fully armed.

-

"Don't shoot!" Max shouts, moving to put herself between the dark man and over a dozen guns. "He's on our side"

"We hope" Alec muttered as he moved to support Max.

The dark man is ignoring all this. His only focus is the limp and bloody person in his arms.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Max demands.

The dark man simply snarles at her before laying his companion down.

"Is he alive?" Alec asks

The dark man only grunts at Alec, "You help."

Alec shrugs and moves to take head gear off. "Hey Max, wanna lend a hand here? We've got a wounded soldier."

Max moves to support the neck for Alec to remove the helmet and face gear.

A tumble of hair the colour of fresh minted pennies spills across Alec's lap.

"Oh God" Alec gasps "Lily?"


	3. Chapter Two Lily

**Authors Note:** The following chapter takes place in flashback format. These events occur between "Bag em'" and "Proof of Purchase". I had to speculate on how much time occurs between episodes so forgive me. I also had to fake some locations and stuff. Enjoy.

Chapter Two - Lily

Asleep on the couch, minding his own business, Alec is startled awake by his cell phone.

"Hlo"

"Hey man, it's Tony"

"Yeah Tony, what do you want?" Alec asked, running his free hand across his face.

"You've got all sorts of connections with the black market right?"

"Your point?"

"I've got some...merchandise I need to get rid of. Quick"

"What do you got?"

"Some...genetic material"

"That it? That's not worth much"

"This is" Tony quickly assures Alec

"Whatever" Alec sighs, "I'll take a look at your stuff and call my guy."

"Thanks Alec, you're a real pal"

"Yeah"

Click

-

"Hey Tony, is your boy coming soon or what?" A tall man with a goatee asks.

"He's on his way" Tony grunts "Why?"

"She's waking up and I ain't no babysitter."

"Chill out Gordie, he'll be here."

"He just better hurry his ass up is all"

A moan from the corner makes the two men turn. From her position, chained to a foundation post, the girl is helpless. Everything has been moves out of reach and there is nothing for her to gain any kind of leverage with. The chains won't budge either.

"Hey Chickie" Gordie called "You alive?"

The two men chuckle at the struggles and inventive cursing coming from their little captive cash cow.

"It ain't gonna do you no good girlie" Gordie chuckled "You ain't goin' anywhere."

Tony glances out the window. "He's here"

-

Alec heaved a sigh. It was highly unlikely that Tony's "genetic material" would be worth anything...but you never know.

"Hey Tony, open up," Alec called as he knocked on the door.

Tony whipped the door open, "It's about time Alec, I was worried you might not show."

Alec grinned. "Aww Tony, didn't know you cared."

Tony laughed and motioned Alec inside.

"So" Alec said, rubbing his hands together, "Where's the merchandise?"

"Right this way" Tony said, motioning Alec forward. "Alec, you remember Gordie right?"

Alec nodded, "Sure, hey man." Alec and Gordie shake hands. "Hey" Gordie nods.

Alec looks around. It is just an old commercial building. "So where's the 'genetic material' you want to sell?"

"Right behind you"

Gordie points to just off Alec's left shoulder. Alec turns and at first he doesn't see her.

"What? I don't..." Alec trails off as he notices the girl. "What the hell is this Tony?" Alec demands "I don't do human cargo."

Tony scoffs, "She ain't 'human cargo'"

Alec feels his chest go tight. How did these idiots get their hands on an X-series? Alec laughs.

"Not human?" Alec goes in for a closer look and sure enough, she has a bar code, she also tried to bite his hand off. "She looks human enough to me."

Gordie motions Alec back. "Careful man, she tried to kill me."

Alec raises and eyebrow and tried to look sceptical.

Gordie shrugs, "I accidentally hit her with my truck."

Alec looks back at the captive girl, impressed. "She looks fine."

Gordie waves his hands motioning to the girl as if to prove his point. "I swear man, it was less than twelve hours ago. I brought her inside because I thought she was dead. Tony even saw her. Tell him Tony."

Tony shrugs, "I don't understand what went down, but she was bleeding pretty bad."

Alec tried to look horrified, "And it never occurred to either of you to call an ambulance?"

Gordie starts pacing across the room, "No way man. If I did that, the sector police would have been all over this place."

Alec just shakes his head, "So then what happened?"

Tony looks flustered, "Well, we put her on the couch, to check if she was okay, and then she wakes up. I swear man, she's bleeding like crazy and she gets up and walks off like nothing is wrong."

"So you thought she might be...what? What exactly did you think she was?" Alec asked thoughtfully.

Tony and Gordie both shrug. "I figured she had to be worth something to someone" Tony said.

Alec looks over his shoulder at the girl. No one would ever accuse him of being all noble and heroic, but she looked so damn pitiful. He sighs, playing a hero always got him into trouble. Damn.

"Alright, I'll call my guy."

Alec moves as if he is going to pull out his cell phone, when Gordie turns his back, Alec throws him into Tony. Both men are out cold.

"Sorry guys, it's nothing personal."

When Alec bends to unchain the girl, he notices that she is actually quite pretty. Sharp blur eyes and all that golden red hair, definitely not standard Manticore issue.

""Who.." the girl cleared her throat, "Who are you?"

Alec smiled, "I'm Alec, or X5-494."

"Oh. I'm X5-629."

"Pleased to meet you. Can you stand?" Alec asks and, without waiting for a response, carried her out the door.

Tony and Gordie start to come around just as Alec guns the engine and drives off.

-

After a while, Alec pulls into a small town. Checking out the scene from the gas station, Alec decides that it is probably safe. Checking into the town's only motel, Alec starts to feel a bit awkward.

"So...are you hungry or anything?"

"Not really"

Alec sighs, he would give his left arm for a pizza right now.

"What's over there?" 629 asked, pointing towards a small strip mall.

"Who knows, it's not important." Alec brushes off the topic, he just wants a bed and a pizza.

"Well I want to go see."

With that, 629 walks off, completely ignoring Alec. Muttering under his breath about females and the general unfairness of the world, Alec followed quickly at her heels.

"What is so important that you feel the need to go over there anyway?" he asks

"I've never been free before, I want to see things."

"Why?"

"It's what free people do isn't it?"

Alec shrugged. Even before Manticore burned down he had been outside. This was all old for him.

A small shop on the corner seems to catch 629's attention. It is a small craft shop and florist. She stopt to admire the little paintings, roses, and baskets.

"Come on, let's go" Alec is looking around. They shouldn't be out in the open like this.

629 turns to leave when a small bouquet catches her attention.

"How much?" she asks, pointing to the flowers she likes

"Five dollars." The shopkeeper names a price far too high for such a small arrangement.

"Yeah right buddy" Alec scoffs "Who would pay.."

"Here," 629 hands the woman the five dollars.

Alec sputters. Where did she...that's just...oh god.

"Thank-you" the shopkeeper beams

"You're welcome," 629 smiles, "Oh, what are they?" she asks.

"They're lilies" the shopkeeper says, clearly puzzled.

"Thank-you" Alec says, grabbing 629's arm and turning them back towards the hotel.

-

Back at the motel, 629 puts her flowers in a plastic cup of water.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I have a name?"

"You want a name?"

"Please"

Alec frowned, rubbing the back of his head. Names were Max's thing.

"Well I guess we can call you..."

The cup of flowers on the dresser caught his attention.

"Lily. We'll call you Lily."

-

Finally getting his hands on some food, Alec dug into his pizza with an almost passionate glee.

"You sure you don't want some?" he asked, mouth full.

Lily looked up from her seat on the floor. "No. How can you eat that over processed crap?"

"Are you insulting my pizza?" Alec asked with mock insult.

"Yep" Lily grinned

Alec turns and strokes the pizza box lovingly "Don't worry precious, we don't need her anyway do we?"

Alec looks down at Lily laughing her ass off on the floor.

"I think it's time we turned in for the night."

Lily stopped laughing like someone had thrown a switch. The motel only had single rooms and it wasn't safe to separate. The tension was suddenly thick enough to see. Alec couldn't think of a smart ass remark as his stomach clenched.

"I'll take the floor" they announced in unison.

A quick debate had Alec on the bed and Lily safely, if not comfortably, on the floor.

-

Alec woke up suddenly. The room was dark, but he could feel someone watching him. Tensing his body for an attack, he opened his eyes to slits and surveyed the room. There, off the edge of the bed. Lily? Alec opened his eyes.

"Lily?"

Lily moved to rest her chin on the edge of the bed. "Hey" she whispered.

Alec sat up, absently rubbing his face. "Couldn't sleep?"

I keep having bad dreams. About Manticore."

Alec sighed. He never was any good around vulnerable women. Alec lifted a corner of the blankets, motioning for Lily to climb in. Lily smiled, and even in the dark Alec could see her whole face light up. After some shifting, Lily positioned herself in the curve of Alec's body, her head nestled in his shoulder. Alec looked down at Lily's face, made so peaceful in sleep. God, she looks so beautiful. Alec sighed, breathing in the unique scent of Lily, and slept.

-

Two weeks later, Alec dumped Lily off in Portland. Emotional responses almost trigger pain for Alec, this had not been an easy decision. The smartest thing for Lily was to go off on her own and law low. The problem was, she didn't want to go.

"Look, this is the best thing for both of us."

"What does that mean?"

"God woman, just go" Alec threw up his hands. Lily was pacing around like a tiger in a cage.

"Alec, I thought..."

"What Lil, what did you think?"

"I don't know. God Alec, you can be such an ass."

"Welcome to reality Lily. There is a big nasty world out there and if you thought I was going to be your knight in shining armour, think again."

"I can't believe you said..." Lily turned away, trying not to cry. "How dare you Alec."

Lily slapped Alec hard enough to bloody his lip and stormed off. Alec stood unmoving, unable to speak, to call Lily back and tell her he lied. All he wanted to do was protect her, maybe even let himself love again.

"Damn it!"

Alec shouted, pounding his fist into the wall. What's said is said. Squinting to avoid tears, Alec packed up his stuff and headed for Seattle.


	4. Chapter Three Dark Side of the Moon

**Authors Note:** My first two chapters had a lot of back story, explanations, and dialogue. If that sort of stuff bugs you, I recommend you read something else. I wrote this story for two reasons:

I am a Dark Angel fan, disappointed by the abrupt end of a great show.

I am fascinated by Alec. I found myself wanting to explore his many sides.

Here is a glimpse into the Dark Side of the Moon.

Chapter Three - Dark Side of the Moon

"Oh God," Alec gasped "Lily"

"You know this chick?" Max asked

"Yeah, I do..I did. It was a long time ago." Alec shook his head trying to erase unwanted memories, ignore unwanted emotions.

"Her pulse is good, a bit thready, but good." Max said with relief. "She'll live."

Alec smiled "Of course she'll live, it's what she does."

"I can't tell where all the bleeding is coming from" Maddie said, touching various parts of Lily with practised ease.

"What do you need?" the dark man asked, his voice like warm honey over hot coals.

"I need at least some of this gear off her"

"Done"

With that, the dark man lifted Lily's nearly lifeless body and started tearing off her combat gear.

"Hey, be careful" Maddy and Alec exclaimed

"You're hurting her" Alec said

"No pain" the dark man said

"How the hell do you know" Alec demanded

"No pain" the dark man repeated

"She doesn't feel pain?" Maddy asked

"No pain" the dark man said again, nodding.

With a final tug, Lily was left in combat pants and her bra. Alec flinched when he saw her broken, bloodied body. How could anyone have survived that? Maddy, with her usual reserve, reached for an IV and some gauze.

"Joshua?" she called

"Yes?" Joshua said, moving forward and cringing when he saw all the blood.

"Can you hold this up for me please?"

Maddy handed him two bags attached to Lily's IV. Joshua moved aside, holding the bags and trying not to breathe. Max was given the task of cleaning and bandaging all the smaller cuts. Alec had to help Maddie with the large gashes and burns., while the dark man set himself up to give a blood transfusion. The two men had argued who would give Lily blood until Maddy mentioned she would need more than one transfusion. Original Cindy had come upstairs and in all the commotion agreed to help. She was handing out medical supplies and giving encouragement. It was almost sunset before Maddy considered Lily alright for the time being.

"The biggest risk now is infection" Maddy said, washing her hands. "And we're immune to almost everything."

Alec sighed in relief, looking down at the tube connecting him to Lily. There had been a few tense hours where he thought he might lose her, that was not something Alec would ever consider again.

It was five hours later, Lily had received four transfusions and was finally showing signs of improvement. The dark man hadn't left her side. He was constantly checking her vitals for any change, or adjusting her blankets. Much to everyone's surprise, Alec had also stayed beside her, leaving only long enough to get an update from Mole or grab something to eat.

"Any change?" Alec asked, bringing the dark man a plate of rations.

"Her breathing is better and her small wounds show signs of healing."

Alec sighed. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to really care about anyone. He always kept a part of himself distant, a finely honed self-defence mechanism. In the last few weeks he began to realize that caring wasn't necessarily a weakness. Max cares for people and it makes her strong, maybe it's finally time Alec allow himself to do the same.

"Do you have a name?" Alec finally thought to ask

"Lily named me Striker" the dark man said absently, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know what to call you" Alec shrugged.

Striker and Alec share the silence, both men watching the rise and fall of Lily's chest. Time went by unnoticed by the two sentinels, the sun was rising on a new day when Lily moaned.


End file.
